To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a scooter 5.63 miles and a train 4.32 miles. In total, the journey takes 38.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ Jessica travels 9.95 miles in total.